Picture Perfect
by Aspirator
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura, through Tomoyo's eyes. Three-shot. SS focused with ET on the peripherals.
1. The Idea

**Picture Perfect. **

_Aspirator._

Chapter 1: The Idea

"Congratulations, Tomoyo Daidouji!"

The dazzling young designer sat comfortably on her couch next to her assistant photographer Eriol Hiiragizawa. They smiled politely at the enthusiastic journalist in front of them.

"You've shown beautifully how fashion editorials could be more than just pretty pictures with cute clothes. It could be a story. And in your contest submission, you portrayed a love found and that same love lost. Without words. And it was," the woman wiped a stray tear from her eye. "It was absolutely beautiful. And the apparel - just stunning!"

Tomoyo thanked the woman wholeheartedly.

"So Ms. Daidouji, how did you come up with such a beautiful idea?" The journalist leaned forward in interest. "And this is a question directed towards aspiring photographers and designers; they want to know your take on inspiration."

"Well," Tomoyo smiled sweetly, "inspiration could be found anywhere. You just have to look around, see the beauty and the potential in the...things happening around you."

Eriol sniggered instantly, masking it as a cough when Tomoyo's sharp heels collided with his left foot. The journalist turned to him questionably, thinking that he might have something to add to Tomoyo's statement.

"It could be the people you're with," Eriol cleared his throat, straightening his back as Tomoyo's heel dug deeper into his foot. "or just anything, like Tomoyo said. Rather than seeing the world, one should rather observe the world. Then, they'll find inspiration."

"Okay, then, congratulations again." The journalist was wrapping up. She stood up, brushing down her pencil skirt, and reached out a hand to shake her audience's. "Thank you for taking the time to talk to me." She paused long enough to hear both designer and photographer respond with their 'no problem's and 'you're welcome's. She continued as she gathered her things."Make sure to look for your editorial with this interview following right after it on the March issue of Vogue."

"Thank you." Tomoyo smiled charmingly in farewell.

"No, thank _you._" The journalist responded with an equally polite smile before she turned around to strut off.

As soon as the door closed behind her, Tomoyo turned to her partner in the project and slapped him on the shoulder.

Eriol dodged her blow, playfully glaring at her. "I think my foot has suffered enough without my shoulder joining the pain club."

"And I think you're a masochist by the way you're acting!" Tomoyo lifted her chin haughtily, huffing at him. "I told you not to be obvious."

Eriol scoffed, bending down to grab the drinks they brought out for their guest. He changed the subject, knowing full well it was fruitless to argue with the Tomoyo Daidouji. As he headed towards the kitchen, he called over his shoulder. "How do you think they'll react anyway? 'Aw, we look so cute together, let's make up!'"

When there was no response, Eriol dropped the glasses on the kitchen island, popping his head to glance in the living room. "Tomoyo?"

Her Amethyst eyes were pointed at the ceiling, her bottom lip jutting out as she thought deeply. After a prolonged pause, her eyes lowered to meet Eriol's inquiring gaze. "It just takes one, Eriol. Just one to make the first move and it'll get better from there." She smiled brilliantly at him.

Eriol understood why so many were dazzled by the young fashion designer.

* * *

_One Month Ago_

"You owe me a favor." Tomoyo tilted her head, frowning (hopefully morosely) at her best friend.

"Don't you dare pull that card on me." Sakura growled uncharacteristically.

Her best friend shifted her eyes upward as if pleading the skies for help. "It's just a couple hours...each day...and a few days...a week." Tomoyo's voice was fading as she continued and Sakura's face was turning harder and colder.

"No!" Sakura slammed her palm down adamantly. Rather than looking ferocious and fierce as she had hoped, she looked rather adorable to her best friend. "I refuse to breathe the same air as that- as that-"

"Handsome guy?" Tomoyo offered with a hint of amusement on her otherwise serious face. "Charming fellow?"

"-loathsome - um - um - hateful jerk!" Sakura finished, struggling for words. She scowled at her unsupportive best friend.

"How bad could it be?" Tomoyo shrugged nonchalantly, stirring her drink. "I mean, you exchanged saliva a few-"

"No!" To say Sakura was blushing would be an understatement.

"So you didn't?" Tomoyo feigned confusion. "Weird. Then who was that brown haired, golden-eyed guy you were-"

"Yes!"

"So you _will _do the shoot?" Amethyst eyes brightened considerably, her hands coming round to clasp together. "Aw, Sakura, I knew you'd come arou-"

"No, no, no, no." Sakura shook her head wildly, her strawberry blonde locks creating a golden hurricane round her head. Her eyes were determinedly stubborn as also indicated by the set of her lips. "I am _not_ doing a photoshoot _with_ stupid, annoying, asshole Syaoran Li. Anything, anyone but him."

"Anything?" A glint appeared in Tomoyo's eyes.

The look on Sakura's face rivalled that of a mouse caught in a trap. For fear of worsening the situation - as she always ended up doing - Sakura slammed her mouth shut.

Tomoyo frowned. "I made those designs for you, Sakura." She deflated in her chair. "Will you at least model them?"

"Without him." Sakura nodded softly.

Defeated, Tomoyo consented.

Two hours later, Eriol dragged Syaoran to the same exact coffee shop and plopped him down in front of a calm Tomoyo. He proceeded to plop himself down next to the amethyst eyed designer.

Syaoran was just as adamant.

In a dark growl, Syaoran gritted out, "I refused to breathe the same air as her!"

Tomoyo frowned, placing her chin in her hand. "That's what she said."

Syaoran blinked, glancing between Eriol and Tomoyo. "I don't get it."

"I meant it literally!" Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "Get your mind out of the gutter. No wonder Sakura-" She caught Syaoran's interested gaze. He swore there was a slight smirk on her face when she shook her head, "nevermind."

Syaoran tried not to mind at all. He redirected the conversation. "I'm not doing it."

"But I spent sleepless days and months designing those clothes! Male and female together!" Tomoyo's voice was close to a whine.

"Why don't you get Touya to do it?"

"You _would_ suggest her brother." Eriol muttered.

"But he has bigger shoulders than you," Tomoyo pouted, "and a wider torso, and longer -"

"-don't you dare finish that sentence-"

"-legs." Tomoyo blinked all too innocently. "What?"

Eriol sniggered and Syaoran shot him a glare.

"Solo." Syaoran assumed the tone of voice his father would use at board meetings. "Or not at all."

Tomoyo puffed out her cheeks, deflating defeatedly. She glanced once at Eriol's raised eyebrow before turning back to Syaoran. "Fine."

When the glass door ringed again, departing his leave, Eriol turned to Tomoyo. "Two photoshoots? Separately?" He asked skeptically. She could tell through his calculating gaze that he was already churning dollar values and hours to be put into this project. He frowned. "You know you can only enter in one editorial for the Vogue magazine spread contest."

"I know." Tomoyo responded lightly - and this was alarming to Eriol, because when she responds to serious things so carelessly is when one needs to be on guard - as she stirred her drink. "I'll make it work." Now there was a real smirk on her face as she pulled out her sketchbook. She, of course, had already seen this coming - and she was ready for it. Flipping to a page, she scooted the sketchbook over so that Eriol could peer at it.

After a long moment, Eriol matched her smirk. "Tomoyo, you sly dog."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Let it be known that the following disclaimer applies to the entire story.**

**Disclaimer: characters used belong to CLAMP.**


	2. The Execution

**Picture Perfect. **

_Aspirator._

Chapter 2: The Execution

Sakura wasn't vain or anything, she was just curious. She knew she was the subject of the photoshoot, obviously, and she wanted to see how it turned out. She was so happy for Tomoyo when the winner of the contest was announced. Of course, she knew her best friend would win. And now, here was the prize. Sakura grinned at the March issue of Vogue in her hands. She flipped through it quickly until she caught sight of familiar backdrops and her very own face. She started from the beginning on the spread...and her eyes widened.

.

.

.

.

**One**. _It wasn't when they met, but it was when they truly noticed each other._

The entire photograph took up two pages. The picture was taken just far enough to be on the other side of the coffee shop, capturing the blur of people. It had two focal points, one on each page.

The first focal point on the left is a young woman sitting by herself at a table for two. Brunette hair messily kept in a side braid, her bangs were swept to the side today, soft wisps of hair framing her delicate face. A light smile graced her face as she smiled to herself. Her eyes were light and carefree, nearly covered by her long eyelashes for she was looking down. Leaning against the mahogany table was a small book, held up by her hands. A plate of a half-eaten croissant and a cup of coffee lay in front of her on the table.

The second focal point on the right was a man who, like the woman, was sitting by himself at a table for two. A messy spread of paper lay about most of the table. The other spaces in the table were taken up by a laptop and a cup of coffee. The man paid no attention to the mess on his table, however, for he seemed to be distracted by something else. The distraction was straight ahead of him, two tables over. It could be easily inferred from the image that it was the woman who was the other focal point of the image. He seemed to be caught off guard. His hands were still on the keyboard, as if in the middle of typing but his eyes were directed ahead of him, a slight sense of awe in his eyes.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

(behind the scenes)

"_Tomoyo...what are you playing at?"_

"_I don't know what you're talking about, Syaoran. Your outfit obviously screams lonely man sitting in a coffee shop staring off into space."_

"_...obviously."_

"_Syaoran, you need to stare straight ahead. Like two tables ahead."_

"_..."_

"_Syaoran, stop looking so suspicious. You're supposed to look thoughtful, or like distracted by something beautiful in the distance."_

"_Uh huh…This isn't like a remake of something real that happened, right?"_

"_N-no-not at all! No, of course not. That's so silly. Why would I do that?"_

.

.

.

**Two. **_The attraction, of course, was mutual._

It was the same cafe, the same seats, and the same people as the focus of the camera. The lady had an open book in her hand, a cup of tea to the side. She was wearing another skirt but she dressed it down more modestly with comfortable, knitted sweater and a cute, dainty necklace. Her bangs were still flowing freely atop her forehead but the rest of her hair was pulled back in a braided chignon. The book in her hand was still open, but its reader was paying no attention to its pages. Instead, the petite brunette was looking straight ahead - staring, more like. An expression of thought and a little of admiration crossed over her face as she cocked her head to the side. Her wide green orbs were bright with wonder and curiosity.

The object of her stare was a man sitting two tables down concentrating on his own studies. He was also sitting at a table for two, by himself, a cup of coffee in front of him and a scattered pile of papers and piles and a laptop. His sun-kissed chestnut hair messy as ever, his dress shirt and trousers pressed and neat as ever, and a frown adorning his face as it often did. He was bowing over a little, his brows knitting in concentration

It was the same setup as the last picture, but this time, the lady was staring as the gentleman remained oblivious. In the midst of the hustle, bustle, the chit chat, and the whirring of machines in the background, two lone persons picked each other out of the crowd.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

"_So I just stare...into the distance?"_

"_Yup! Exactly, Sakura."_

"_Oh...okay…"_

"_Something wrong?"_

"_N-nothing. Just a sense of deja vu, that's all."_

_Unnecessary interest. "Oh, really? What kind of deja vu?"_

"_It's just...nevermind."_

"_It's okay, Sakura. Just think about it as you pose. It might help me capture the emotions I need."_

_A snigger._

_A hiss, "shut up, Eriol."_

"_I didn't say anything."_

.

.

.

**Three. **_Who knew playful conversation could come so easy?_

The same cafe, the same people, and the same spread across two pages. This time, the focus was on one table. This time, they were sitting directly in front of each other. There was a little shyness in the air but they seemed to have already passed the ice breaker for they were in the middle of casual conversation. Not the casual conversations of the normal kind, of course.

His posture and demeanor was casual and almost unemotional. His face was mostly blank, or perhaps he had tried to keep it blank but a corner of his lips had curved and his eyes showed intrigue, if anything. He was leaned back comfortably with his arms crossed but his shoulders were tense. It seemed as if he was trying to hold in laughter, or maybe smirk and chuckle at the same time. It was hard to tell. But one thing was for sure, amusement radiated from his entire being. This time, though he had his pressed shirt and trousers as always, he had rolled his sleeves up, to make his demeanor seem more casual than usual.

The lady, in contrast, laid all her expressions and feelings in the open. She covered her mouth as if she couldn't believe she had just said such a thing (whatever it was), and her eyes were shut tight as if she really, really hoped this wasn't happening. Her cheeks were flushed with embarrassment. She looked absolutely adorable with her bangs swept aside as her soft Champagne locks cascaded down across one shoulder.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"_What the hell? What am I supposed to laugh at?"_

"_It's called modeling, Syaoran."_

"_I'm sitting at an empty table, and I'm amused. You're obviously trying to make me look crazy."_

_A mumble. "It won't be empty after I'm done with it."_

"_What? Did you say something?"_

"_Nothing." An innocent smile._

"_It'll make it easier if you remember something amusing. For instance, a certain auburn- ow, Tomoyo!"_

"_Shut up, Eriol."_

"_...you two are weird."_

.

.

.

**Four.** _If this isn't admiration, then what is?_

Again, the photograph spread across both pages. This time, it was a closer shot, with the subjects sitting on two sides of one table.

He had a forearm resting on the mahogany table, his coffee long forgotten. Dressed in a button up underneath a warm sweater with the sleeves rolled up, his tan skin and golden hair were shown. His brows were furrowed and his dark amber gaze was concentrated. A spread of paper, pencil, notebooks, and a laptop was situated in the desk space in front of him. It seemed like he tried to keep to his side of the table, but some of it spilled over the one-half mark. His other hand was running through his already messy Chestnut locks. A thoughtful frown marred his tanned face.

On the other side of the table, the lady had a book in front of her, as she always did. But for the second photograph, she wasn't paying any attention to it. No, she was gazing at the man in front of her with admiration in her light Emerald eyes. Her eyelashes brushed against the back of her eyelids, a light blush spread across her cheeks, and her soft pink lips were slightly parted in an adoring smile.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

"_Does this have anything to do with the outfit anymore?"_

"_What do you mean, Sakura?"_

"_First, I look all embarrassed and then I'm staring in awe the empty seat in front of me?"_

"_Yeah, it has everything to do with the outfit." A scoff. "That blouse just screams admiration."_

"_...okay, whatever you say Tomoyo."_

_An innocent smile._

_A secret glance._

"_Don't look at me like that, Eriol."_

.

.

.

**Five. **_Basorexia: the overwhelming desire to kiss._

With the set up very much the same, the photograph emitted an entirely different feel. The tension was visible between the two subjects.

He was leaning over the thick Mahogany slab, dressed in another casual outfit. The layers of cotton, polyester, and cashmere fitted over his form perfectly. His usual amber eyes were now as deep umber. His face devoid of all mirth as his lips remained slightly parted. His eyes were half-lidded as they focused on something a little below him, a dark passion whirling with the golden specks in his irises.

She was also leaning close to the spine of the magazine, with the most enchanted look on her face. Her light pink lips - the inferred object of his concentration - was caught under a pearly white teeth, proving its softness. Her chin was tilted up to meet his towering height and her eyes were more Jade than Emerald.

If the spine of the magazine weren't there, the pair's nose would almost be touching.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

"_Let me get this straight." A pregnant pause. "So...I'm supposed to be undressing this piece of wood that calls itself a table with my gaze."_

"_Not the table, Syaoran. No, just pretend Sak- Ow, Tomoyo! I'm starting to think you really enjoy abusing me."_

_A glare. "Ahem, anyway, Syaoran, look, it's just modeling slash acting. Don't think too much into it. Just use your imagination."_

"_Yeah, definitely use your imagination. Especially while thinking about certain people." A wiggle of the eyebrows._

_A warning look. "Eriol…"_

"_I'm just helping him out."_

"_I don't know...this is starting to get really creepy."_

_A tired smile. "Just one shot, Syaoran. In your mind, put yourself in a time and place where you would be looking at someone - or something, I mean, not saying anyone in particular - really desirable."_

.

.

.

**Six. **_He showed her the stars and then asked her to be his girlfriend._

The backdrop was splashed across both pages. As usual, she was on the left and he was on the right. They were laying on the roof of a car. It was dark, too dark to see the color of the car or the color of the grass, but there was the soft glow of the moonlight across both forms.

With her legs hanging over the edge, her form laid across the roof in a carefree stance. Her right arm was outstretched towards the camera, most likely pointing at the sky. Her usually bright Emerald orbs were even more radiant, if that were possible. Delight played at the upward quirk to her soft pink lips. Her golden wisps of hair were spread out around her head, luminescent against the moonlight. Her skin aglow with excitement and childish enthusiasm. Her left hand laid peacefully beside her body, the hand clasped loosely with a bigger, warmer, and tanner one.

With one hand clasped with hers, his other arm was placed behind his head. His elbow was jutting out as he hand cradled the back of his head. His form was also stretched out over the roof of the car. Contrarily, he was not looking at the sky (or the camera, for that matter) but looking to his left. His eyes were focused and soft, admiring and awe-inspiring. The golden flakes in his irises were shimmering in the moonlight. A soft smile graced his lips, a rare, special one reserved for special occasions. His facial features softened and the usual wrinkles in his forehead were smoothed out.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

"_Do you think it's a little too pointed?"_

"_Tomoyo, since when have you doubted your own abilities?"_

"_...You're right, Eriol." _

_A satisfied smile._

_A hesitant gaze. "I don't know. I mean, after you took that shot, she just looks so...lost. We're bringing back memories for her, Eriol."_

"_Isn't that the point, Tomoyo?"_

"_Do you think she'll be alright?"_

"_They'll both be fine."_

_A reassuring smile._

.

.

.

**Seven. **_They had it going for them for a blissful while._

Rather than having one image spreading over the span of two pages, there were two images - one on each page.

On the left page, the image was lighthearted and colorful. Amidst the cheerful crowd was the focus of the camera. All one could see of his head was the top of his cinnamon mop of a hair and perhaps his nose. He had his arms wound around the petite waist of the woman. She, too, was clutching his sides tightly as she leaned a little to her left. He leaned over her, his lips pressed firmly on her cheek. She was grinning, a playful tongue by the side of her lip. Her bright irises were nearly covered by the cheerful crescent shape of her eyes. Her golden bangs and long locks were windswept and leaned heavily to her left along with her figure.

On the right, it was a snapshot of the couple, but the photograph was black and white. They seemed to sitting in the hospital waiting room. His back was slouched and he was staring straight ahead (at the camera). His eyes were distant, as if he was thinking of something else. The serious expression on his face was further weighed down by the slight downturn of his lips. His Chestnut locks were messier than usual, evidence of his hand running through it multiple times. One hand rested gently on his knee. The other hand was also on his corresponding knee, but the difference was that it was intertwined with the smaller, smoother hand of the lady beside him.

The lady beside him was also slumped. Her hair was down this time, her messy bangs cover half of her face. A few stray golden locks brushed the male's cheek, for she was leaning on his shoulder. She wasn't looking at the camera, but rather at their intertwined hands. A light glisten on her cheek signified a stray tear.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

"_You know, I think Syaoran knows."_

"_What are you on about now, Eriol?"_

"_He agreed to pose with Meiling, but he's pretending she's someone else. He knows what you're doing, Tomoyo. And I think he's just going with it because he's hoping, deep down, that it'll work."_

"_That makes two of us then."_

"_Three." A reassuring smile._

"_Thank you...Eriol. For going along with my crazy ideas."_

"_Anything for you, Tomoyo."_

_A long pause._

"_Hey, Eriol and Tomoyo - oh, am I interrupting something?"_

"_Yeah, why are you guys just staring at each other like that? Is there something we should know about?"_

"_Shut up, Meiling. C'mon, let's leave them alone."_

.

.

.

**Eight.** _It wouldn't be a love story if there wasn't jealousy involved, now would it?_

It was the same coffee shop, the same table, the same setup, but the scene was zoomed out. There was something off with image, as if the scale was tipped too much to one side. Ah, that's right, it must be the angle of the shot. Yes, that must be it. She was on the right page and he was on the left page. It had always been the other way around.

She sat at the coffee table, facing the camera, a book in hand as usual. But this time, the book was set down with her left hand resting peacefully on top of it. She was laughing, pure joy radiating out of her Emerald orbs. Her right hand was in her hair, patting down the side braid she was in, and brushing aside her bangs. One couldn't tell who she was conversing cheerfully with, for his back was to the camera. There was only a glimpse of neat silver hair and big, broad shoulders.

On the left page, he was just walking in, his hand still on the door. But he was frozen in his footsteps. His grip on the door was so tight, his knuckles were white. His eyes flashed dark copper as his eyelids narrowed, his jaw was set hard in its place, and his forehead wrinkled. His entire body was stiff, and his other hand was clenched.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

"_You know, I'm glad you picked Yukito, of all the people to model with." A grin._

"_Ha ha yeah…"_

"_But he's not wearing your designs."_

"_Yeah…He's not...hm…"_

"_It won't show, Sakura. See, he's not the focus of the picture so it doesn't matter."_

"_Oh. Okay, Eriol." A pause. "Tomoyo, you okay?"_

"_Uh huh, yup." A forced smile. "Just fine."_

_Fading footsteps._

"_Tomoyo-"_

"_I'm fine, Eriol."_

_Silence._

"_Don't look at me like that."_

_A mysterious smile. "Why do you always catch me looking at you?"_

_A confused gaze. "Because you're not exactly stealthy about it?"_

"_Or is it because you're looking at me too?"_

_No response._

.

.

.

**Nine. **_It wasn't like they didn't bicker everyday, but one of these days it was bound to get nasty. And it was one of those days._

Back to the normal set up, she was the focus of the left page and he was the focus of the right page.

Her hair was down, her golden bangs a mess across her forehead. A hand pulled at her hair in frustration. The other hand was thrown up in frustration and anger. A deep wrinkle appeared between her perfect eyebrows. Her Emerald eyes were dark and narrowed, betraying the hurt that otherwise would've been overshadowed by her anger. There was a frown that didn't seem at all natural to her light pink lips.

A scowl marred his handsome face along with the wrinkle in the middle of his forehead. On one hand, his fist was clenched until his knuckles were white, resting heavily against the mahogany table. On the other hand, his palm was open and his fingers were spread out, his elbow on the wood. His shirt was untucked for once, his sleeve buttons unbuttoned but not rolled up. His hair was a complete mess.

They were arguing and it sure wasn't a pretty picture.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

"_Syaoran, do you think I'm going too far?"_

"_Tomoyo -"_

"_Shh, Eriol. He knows Sakura best - aside from myself." A questioning gaze. "Do you think she'll be upset at me?"_

_A contemplative silence. "I think...she might, at first. But you're only helping her in the way you know how. She'll never be mad at you, Tomoyo, not for long."_

"_Thank you, Syaoran." A pause. "Were you mad?"_

"_When I realized what you were doing? Yeah, I was, at first. But I also realized why, and I guess it made sense." A huff. "But we'll see what happens when she sees it all before I thank you."_

"_Ungrateful."_

"_Oh, Eriol, hush."_

"_Why are you always shushing me, Tomoyo? You never tell Syaoran to shut up."_

_A strange look. "Eriol?"_

"_He's jealous." A smug smile._

_A tightlipped frown._

_Furrowed brows. "What's there to be jealous about?"_

"_Tsk, tsk, Tomoyo. And to think you're perceptive when it comes to other people's love lives." Fading footsteps._

"_Eriol?"_

_A shake of the head. A tinge of disappointment, "Forget it."_

.

.

.

**Ten.** _After all that, they were still too stubborn to realize that they were better together._

Just like the first scene, this photograph was taken from the other side of the coffee shop. There were two focuses, one on each page.

Unlike the first photograph, he was on the left side of the spread, with his back to the spine of the magazine. He sat at a table for two, his defeated shoulder leaning heavily against the back of the chair. His usually burning amber eyes had lost all its fire and passion. Its gaze was on the window splattered from the raining outside. There was a downturn to his lips. Light specks of gold hair were poking out from his chin, proving that he hadn't shaved for a while. His arms rested listlessly on the table.

On the right page, she was sitting on her usual left side of the table. A book lay forgotten and untouched on the table. Her usually light Emerald orbs had lost its glimmer, with only a ghost of soul left. She stared emptily at the just as empty seat in front of her. Her small, pale arms lay wearily by her sides, her hands folded gently in her lap. She looked so delicate, as if a gust of wind would blow her away any minute now.

With the way the photographs were set up, the pair looked as if sitting with their backs to each other.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

"_It wasn't so hard to muster up that lonely look, was it?"_

_Silence._

"_Eriol, don't tease Sakura."_

_Insincere, "Sorry, Tomoyo."_

"_Sakura, this is the last of the photoshoot. Thank you for bearing with me."_

_A soft smile. "I might give you a hard time about it, Tomoyo, but you know I love modeling for you. It makes you happy."_

"_And I, too, would do anything to make you happy, even if you'll probably hate me for it."_

"_What?"_

"_Nevermind."_

"_It was a pleasure working with you, Sakura."_

"_Don't be so formal with me, Eriol." Light laugher. "I'll see you two Sunday!"_

"_Bye!"_

_Fading footsteps._

"_Remember what Syaoran said."_

"_I know, Eriol. It doesn't make me feel less guilty about sneaking around behind her back."_

.

.

.

.

Sakura's hands shook as she held the magazine spread in her hands. She hadn't agreed to this.

"You know, Tomoyo always has a purpose behind everything she does. She might've tricked us, but she did it for us."

Startled, Sakura nearly dropped the magazine in her lap if it weren't for her tight grip. She almost turned around, but froze when she recognized the voice. Sakura fixed her gaze stoically on the magazine and tried as casually as she could to rest it on the table. She didn't want to drop it the next time someone decides to speak up.

A neat button up and tanned arms dropped into her peripheral vision - and the seat in front of her. Sakura knew who it was, of course, but she didn't dare look up. She was mad at him, dammit, and she was going to keep her resolve. Looking into those exotic amber orbs wasn't going to help her, she knew.

"Sakura."

She looked up.

* * *

**A/N. **Sort of a cliffhanger? And I know, I know, before you tell me how cliched these photos are, let me tell you that this story is inspired by cliched couple pictures. So yes, I'm well aware. Also, I apologize for my double negatives. And lastly, I know this is a fashion editorial but I didn't want to elaborate much on their clothing because years from now, it'll be outdated. And that'll make Tomoyo sad, because it's a fashion editorial.


	3. The Aftermath

So I already had everything written and ready to go and this was a three shot and all, then I got all of your lovely reviews and I feel like I'm going to disappoint you with my finale :(

* * *

**Picture Perfect. **

_Aspirator._

Chapter 3: The Aftermath

Sakura took in his image like a breath of fresh air. She felt like she hadn't seen him in eternity; in reality, it was closer to a few months. Caught in his intense gaze, Sakura couldn't find the will to look away.

Sakura had always loved his eyes. They were so beautiful, warm, bright, teasing...everything. Right now, they were warm umber with golden flakes lining the edges of his irises. She saw her reflection in them, and she looked like a deer caught in headlights.

He continued seriously, his gaze unwavering, "Tomoyo knew we wouldn't listen to her or anyone for that matter. Hell, each of us are more stubborn than both our families combined. So she decided to show us."

Gently Syaoran flipped the pages back to the first photograph, and Sakura let him. She didn't take her eyes off of his face as he gently smiled at the image.

"You were so focused, so out of this world, so...beautiful." Syaoran looked up briefly to meet Sakura's eye. "I had no idea what I was getting into then."

He flipped the page to the second picture. In the photograph, Sakura was staring at him this time. He chuckled lightly, "Let's just say, my self-confidence skyrocketed. I mean, to catch the pretty girl across the coffee shop stare at me?"

Sakura also looked down at the picture of her staring across the coffee shop. She blushed lightly at the memory.

The photograph was soon replaced by a snapshot of the two seemingly conversing. Or rather, Syaoran teasing Sakura.

"Something about you…" Syaoran sighed, dragging a hand through his hair as the back of his neck reddened. "you just -you made the past twenty two years of my life that I spent without you seem...bleak. That was when I knew. We had a connection, Sakura."

Sakura bit her lip in attempt to squelch the butterflies in her stomach.

Syaoran flipped the page again and grinned at the picture. On the glossy page, Sakura was staring at Syaoran in admiration while he wasn't looking. Out of the page, Syaoran glanced up at her as she blushed again in embarrassment.

"I guess I was the only one surprised when you agreed to be my girlfriend." Syaoran laughed lightheartedly. Sakura flushed again.

He flipped the page to the fifth picture. Syaoran made a humming noise originating from the back of throat, a light reminiscent smile resting on his face. "Basorexia." He mused. "I didn't know it was real until I met you."

Sakura knew she was melting and by God, she couldn't stop herself.

Syaoran flipped the page again to show them lying on top of the car. He stared at the picture for a long moment, lost in thought. Finally, he looked up to meet Sakura's bright Emerald eyes. He smiled cheekily, "I figured you couldn't reject me after the most romantic night ever."

He flipped the page again, revealing the two pictures. One was of him kissing Sakura's cheek while Sakura made a playful face. The other was a black and white photograph, both models looking serious as Sakura leaned on Syaoran's shoulder.

"I wanted to be there for you, Sakura." Syaoran was as serious as the black and white picture. "I still want to. I want to be the shoulder you lean on, the hand that'll lift you up, the arms that'll give you a hug when you need it, the kiss that'll make your day better...need I go on?"

Sakura shook her head softly, her breath caught in her throat.

Syaoran looked down, his eyes sweeping over the picture after he flipped the page. He sighed, the words tumbling out of his mouth. "I was an asshole."

"You were jealous." Sakura's soft voice rang melodiously in Syaoran ear, and he glanced up momentarily to catch her gaze. It was the first time she spoke to him in a while. There was no accusation in her voice, no anger; it was just a statement of fact.

"I was a jealous asshole." He confirmed softly. He flicked to the next page, and he settled his gaze on the telling picture. "Sakura…" He dragged her name out, his eyes searching hers. "I said some things, alright? And I don't mean any of it. Hell, I don't even know why I said those things. It just came out, and I regretted them the moment -" he shook his head, already beating himself up inside. "but I had too much pride. And we just fueled each other's anger. We made it worse and worse...until, until I thought we were at the point of no return."

He flipped the page and Sakura found herself looking at two lonely faces on the glossy magazine pages.

In a small voice, she let out, "This is stupid."

"What?" Syaoran breathed, caught off guard.

Sakura gestured in frustration at the page in front of her. "This is stupid." She looked up to meet Syaoran shocked amber eyes. "Us fighting. I hate it."

"Me too." Syaoran responded, his body visibly relaxing. "Can we go back to...like nothing had happened?"

Sakura smiled faintly at him, but shook her head no. "I hurt you and you hurt me. We can't ignore that."

"But we can start to mend ourselves." Syaoran tried not to sound too hopeful.

Sakura's smile widened. "Yes," she nodded as she confirmed enthusiastically, "yes, we can."

Syaoran grinned. He hadn't looked so happy since...well, since the last time he and Sakura were happy.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to Sakura, who slumped in her chair in defeat. Sakura's disappointed green eyes met Syaoran's confused amber ones. She explained, "I wasn't mentally prepared for this whole making up thing."

"What?" Syaoran thought she was ridiculous. "Do you need to...meditate or something?" The twinkle in his eye made Sakura scowl at his teasing. "I can wait, you know. I don't think I have a yoga mat in my car though, do you?"

"You're hilarious." Sakura stated, not at all amused. "You just took me by surprise. Now I can't accept your apology with a plate of homemade cookies." She pouted, sagging against the chair behind her.

Yup, Syaoran thought, Sakura was ridiculous. "How about you whip up a batch of forgiveness right now and we'll call it even?"

"Well, it requires a special ingredient," Sakura played along with a coy smile, "It starts with 'I'm' and ends with 'sorry'."

"Then it's a good thing I have that particular ingredient on hand," Syaoran grinned charmingly. "There's a place I've been meaning to go with you." He turned serious, leaning in to catch her eyes. "Come with me and we can call it an apology date."

Sakura was swept up in all his romantics and charms again. "Where?" Her chin lifted with his form as he stood up to leave. He stopped by her side, offering a large, tan hand to her.

Sakura smiled brilliantly as she placed her small, smooth, hand in his. She let him hoist her up easily, and she stood unsteadily next to him. Before she knew it, he intertwined their fingers and wound his other arm around her waist. He pulled her closer and suddenly, she as caught up in the passionate kiss of a man in love.

They parted all too soon, and Sakura's knees were weak. Syaoran breathlessly uttered, "I'm sorry, Sakura. I missed you."

Sakura leaned against Syaoran's strong arms for support as she caught her breath.

"Me too."

He let go of her and she planted both feet steadily on the ground. "I don't think we should tell Tomoyo."

"Hm?" He answered intelligently as he lowered his hand to intertwine with hers. She let his warmth engulf hers.

"Pretend we still hate each other when she's around. That's what she gets for tricking us, anyway." Sakura jutted out her bottom lip in a delicious pout. It was a good thing Syaoran want looking, or she would be caught in another kiss.

Syaoran's head was turned to the other side of the coffee shop where he caught a glimpse of amethyst and azure. "I think she already knows." He turned back to her as they walked out of the coffee shop.

"Why do you say that?" Sakura furrowed her eyebrows cluelessly.

Syaoran smiled mysteriously. "She probably has a best friend sixth sense or something."

"Huh." Sakura frowned, contemplating the thought. "According to Yukito, my brother has a little sister radar."

Syaoran grunted unhappily in response.

"Speaking of," Sakura continued obliviously, "I'm actually really impressed with Eriol's Photoshop skills because I posed with Yukito for that hugging picture, you know with the kiss on the cheek, and he's taller-"

Sakura felt a tug on her hand and whirled around unsteadily to see that Syaoran had stopped. "You posed with Yukito?"

Sakura saw the expression on his face and raised her free hand to wag an index finger at him. "Don't you start, you probably posed a woman too so we're even."

"Meiling-" "-oh, she's back?-" "-but she's family!"

Sakura turned, deciding the discussion was almost over and tugged Syaoran's hand to bring him along. "Yukito's practically family."

"Practically." Syaoran muttered lowly when they started walking side by side again. "And also single and obviously loves you-"

"Like a little sister!" Sakura cut in. She sighed, rolling her eyes. "Syaoran, the main difference between you and Yukito is that you're my boyfriend and he's not. I'm in love with you and I love him like family."

"You love him?" Syaoran muttered distantly.

"You're impossible." Sakura answered, looking around her in passing. "Anyway, where are we going?"

"The park." When Syaoran saw no signs of recollection on her features, he added, "you remember what today is, right?"

Sakura apparently had lost track of days. "What's today?"

Their voices faded as they continued down the mildly busy street.

"The Cherry Blossom festival."

"Oh my gosh, how could I forget?"

"Too busy missing me?"

"Ha ha, Syaoran."

.

.

.

**Last. **_They say there's no such thing as perfect. Obviously, they haven't seen this couple together._

A young man was dressed in a casual button up, sleeves rolled up with a few buttons loose, and khakis, complete with fashionable shoes. His face, wrinkled in laughter, was the focus of the picture. His stunning amber eyes were softened in adoration as he gazed downwards at the woman next to mouth was open and wide, grinning, to reveal spotlessly clean teeth. His chestnut hair tousled in the wind but slightly tamed under his fedora hat, where its brim was already full of blossoming cherry blossoms. His right hand was placed on top of his hat in an attempt to keep it from flying. He was slightly leaned back, but that was mostly due to his left side.

His left side was covered by another person, a woman to be exact. She was wearing a cute floral dress, a light cardigan, and adorable flats to go with it. Most of her right side was away from the camera, but one could see a hint of their clasped hands behind her form. She was leaning into the man in uncontrollable laughter. Her left hand was flat against his chest. Her golden brunette hair was also windswept with hints of pink petals poking out between the champagne curls. One couldn't see much of her face for it was covered by beautifully unkempt bangs. The resolution of the picture was clear enough to discern bright green eyes wrinkled in laughter looking up at her male counterpart. If one looked closely, one could see her long eyelashes curled up against her eyelids. One could definitely see the laughter in her mouth and the straight, white teeth.

The sidewalk was not very crowded, but the park behind them was very much brimming with people, laughter, and happiness.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

"_You know we didn't have to stalk them, Tomoyo. They'll tell us eventually when they get back together. They say good things come to those who wait."_

"_Eriol, do you always have to ruin the moment?"_

_Roll of the eyes. "The moment isn't even ours."_

"_But just look at it. Look how perfect they -" A shove of the heavy camera into larger hands, which envelops it. "Hey - what are you - give me my camera back!"_

"_Nope."_

"_Eriol…"_

"_Tomoyo."_

"_Where are you going?"_

"_Somewhere else."_

_A raise of the brow._

_A sigh. "Somewhere we could have our first date." And in a smaller voice, "without the 'perfect' couple overshadowing my romantic advances."_

_An open mouth._

_A genuine smile._

* * *

**A/N.** Ugh, so much _fluff_.

Soooo readers, if you guys like Adventure, Drama, Mystery, a splash of humor, and lovely romancing between the usual couples, you should check out my other fanfic **In Plain**** Sight**. It's about espionage and crime and James Bond/Mission Impossible kind of stuff and yes, maybe it's a crossover with Gakuen Alice, but you don't need to know anything about Gakuen Alice to read it. Just a thought. I figured, what's the harm in advertising for myself? Heh heh heh.


End file.
